When all is said and done
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: The war has concluded. Yet, Zeref did not get his wish... Or did he? / Zervis, one-shot


When all is said and done

Summary: The war is concluded. Yet, Zeref did not get his wish... Or did he?

.

The war was done, but it didn't conclude in the way that was expected.

Zeref gave up.

It was like something had clicked and he realised that what he was doing was wrong. That it would get him nowhere. His want to rule the world came from the fact of 'why not?'. No one could really beat him, so why did he have to wallow away in the darkness? Besides, a ruler who cannot die is one who will make decisions that do not benefit himself. Because what did it matter? Zeref hated himself—any pain was good and deserved.

Perhaps Zeref realised that he would grow to become bored of being a leader, or he realised that being a tyrant would not help with his already bad view from others. Zeref was a dark wizard: he was considered more evil than most. Even if really, more had been done in his name rather than by himself. He also was not that bad of a person, beneath the insanity and madness.

Mavis knew what the curse did. It made you think in different ways... That everything was not worth it. What did it matter if something was done? It was all pointless... It was a negative way to view life, but it was all she and Zeref had had in a long while. Until... Well, they realised they loved one another. Darkness really does bring people together.

She had lied. They had done much more than just kiss, but saying that to the guild members would be so embarrassing! She could still remember the feeling of him worshipping her as he took the time to explore her. His fingers were experienced as they entered her, and his breath was heavy. His words were gentle like honey, yet had the harshness to them as he pressed himself against her... From what her son, Larcade, had said about the uh... Lust spell... It only worked on people who had experienced sex before. It seemed that even Zeref had been afflicted by it... Hence why Zeref asked for it to be called off.

Larcade was someone that Mavis had never expected to well, meet. Larcade was a character from a book that she had read when she was actually thirteen. She had told Zeref about it. It was ironic he named their child after a hero like that. She guessed she understood how Larcade was conceived, but... It irked her that Zeref had noticed that, even when her body had become an empty shell.

She had never properly died, hence why she was alive once more.

Zeref was pretty observant... But a pregnancy was something that shocked her. She had conceived... Her and Zeref had a child... Yet, how was the child only so young? Perhaps he was held in a chamber that stopped from ageing until he was needed? That thought somewhat disgusted Mavis, but Zeref always had his reasons for doing things.

Mostly...

He looked lost. Like he was unsure what to do. Natsu was by his side, stopping anyone–basically Gray–from attacking his elder brother. Zeref seemed to be thinking though. Mavis knew the only reason Zeref allowed Natsu this close was because of the scarf Igneel had gifted so long ago.

The two were chatting quietly, no doubt about what would happen in the future. Natsu seemed convinced that a cure for the curse could be found. Mavis hoped so... While Zeref had done so much wrong, everyone deserved a second chance. The only problem with a cure is that Zeref may take his own life... Mavis never wants to live through that. It would hurt way too much.

Larcade was by her side. The boy was still jealous over Natsu, but he was less likely to lash out and become murderous. The boy seemed calm and relaxed, which seemed to be a rarity for him. Zeref looked to be quite envious of this, but made no mention of it. It was as if he were afraid of causing an issue.

He was always someone who apologised so much...

Mavis looked around at the me members of her guild. They were untrusting of Zeref. They were waiting for him to attack them... She could not blame them for that. The blonde sighed heavily and made her way to the Dragneel brothers.

"Hey, First!" Natsu greeted, giving her a lopsided grin which did nothing to hide his fangs, "Just tellin' Zeref about some stuff that's happened. Oh—and he wants to join Fairy Tail!"

Zeref looked irritated for a moment, his onyx eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "I never said that. I merely said it would not be a bad option. You seem to have forgotten about my curse already, little brother."

Natsu frowned at that before facing Mavis, "Do you have any clue how to fix that?"

Mavis sighed, she supposed she would have to explain the curse at some stage.

"It's not exactly curable," Mavis said, "I'm a special case since I 'died'," at that Zeref looked interested, "and was brought back. I suppose the gods have yet to forgive him for doing what he did..."

Zeref smiled sadly, "I have all eternity for them to forgive me, yet... Even the gods themselves have forsaken me."

Larcade, who had been quiet for the entire time spoke up: "But you've been surrounded by people you care about for a while now, and nothing has happened. Mother, uncle... They are unaffected by your curse."

Mavis opened her mouth before closing it again. That... How? When Zeref felt love for others, it attacked the people he cared for. Meaning... Everyone here should really have... Died.

"For a long while I refused to allow myself to feel anything," Zeref said, his attention falling solely onto their son, "However, I have allowed myself to feel for once, and yet… You are all fine."

Natsu gave a wicked grin as he seemed to understand his brother's words, "Then maybe the curse is gone?"

Zeref sighed heavily before shaking his head, "I cannot trust that."

Mavis let out a hefty sigh before pulling Zeref over with a tug of his clothing, turning his head towards her and slanting her lips against his. The once dark Mage met her kiss very quickly, but pulled away after a moment, looking over her with worry shining in his dark eyes. He seemed to want to say something, and Mavis was glad not to have felt the coldness rip through her like it did before.

She was still alive.

"I know you felt something when I did that," Mavis said knowingly, crossing her arms as a pretty smile flittered onto her features, "Yet, I'm still alive, huh."

Zeref allowed anger to show on his features, "What you did just now was extremely stupid. What if you did die, Mavis? We would be back at square one again."

The small girl shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the others who seemed to be extremely shocked by what had just transpired between them. Including all the members of Fairy Tail. Oh, Kami… She just…

Her cheeks turned bright crimson as she hid away from them.

"Wow, Mavis," Lucy sighed from where she was standing beside Levy, "Can't say I expected that."

Natsu chuckled from beside Zeref, "I don't think Zeref is as pissed as he is trying to be."

He sat up to his full height and wandered over to Lucy, swinging an arm over her shoulder. Mavis could see that something had transpired between the two of them, but she did not have much more time to think before she was crushed against Zeref's chest.

"You silly little girl…"

Mavis pouted at that one. She was practically an adult now! Oh man, would she still be aging?

She felt wetness against her clothing as Zeref held her tight. She let out a hiccup before she started crying herself.

"Don't do something that stupid again…" She heard him whisper so lowly that she thought she had imagined it.

He pulled away quickly and the others seemed to be slightly less off-put by his presence. The dark mage let out a sigh. He knew it would take a while of trust.

"Before I join any guild," Zeref started, "I want to make amends."

Mavis seemed surprised by that, "Uh, how?"

"I am quite powerful. I am sure my magic can be used for good."

Mavis pouted.

"Huh? Don't look at me like that."

"So, you're just going to wander… Again… Why?" Mavis asked, "You can make amends by joining Fairy Tail… Just take missions and help out with repairs…"

Zeref sighed once more, "I have yet to discover the world when I am not held back by my curse. However… I am not saying I would like to do this alone…" he turned towards her, "If you want, you can come with me."

She seemed surprised by what he had just said. She looked over at her son who was seemingly enjoying talking to the other guild members. Though, he was still stingy when it came to Natsu. Poor Natsu did not seem to understand why.

"Larcade is sure to want to join a guild… He is a child who has never really been close to the others. He was… Very different," Zeref said, his eyes downcast as he spoke of his son, "I was unable to get close to him… As you could probably assume. I would accidentally kill him… And then I'd be… Probably worse than I had allowed myself to become. He was the last thing I had left in this world—other than Natsu—which was a creation that wasn't inheritantly evil."

Mavis thought fondly of the night that Larcade was conceived. It seemed… Zeref felt the same. He had a distant look in his eye. It had happened so long ago… literally.

"Can we stay—for a little while? I want to… Get to know our son."

Zeref smiled and nodded, "I was not expecting to leave for quite a while. I would like to forge some sort of connection with him too… Seeing as I am able to now."

Mavis sighed. She had not expected to be able to talk about a future like this with Zeref… Ever. She thought their future was set in stone; that they would never be together once more.

"You do realise on the road I won't be able to do this," he kissed her, "very often, right?"

"I—you—that—"

Zeref gave a grin and laughed before cuddling up to her like he had longed to for years.

And for years, he would have that privilege.

.

Authors note: yay done. Again on phone. I got bought a new laptop so I'll be able to use that in a while. I have a FT story I wanna write anyways. But it'll be done in spare time obviously haha.


End file.
